Sage Reincarnate
by Seira Hoshi
Summary: Mizuki wasn't beaten to a pulp by shadow clones. It was something different entirely. GODLIKE RINNEGAN NARUTO! When I say godlike I mean it. Read as Naruto annihilates his enemies and completely destroys/obliterates the Akatsuki. Oh by the way, he has a god complex.
1. Sage Reincarnate Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy! Like, comment, favorite, and of course, read!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or the characters. All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sage Reincarnate Chapter 1: The Mizuki incident Part One

"YOU FAIL NARUTO!" That was Iruka. Naruto's sensei at the ninja academy. "Aww come on Iruka, I could tell Naruto actually wanted to pass this time." That was Mizuki, Iruka's assistant at the academy. "Sorry Mizuki. I can't let Naruto pass. He didn't meet the requirements. Maybe next time Naruto." Naruto sighed as he walked out of the academy to the old swing outside. Mizuki followed him. 'I can't believe I didn't pass this time. I tried so hard and yet… it was for nothing.' Naruto thought as a small tear rolled down his face. "Hey Naruto!" Mizuki said. "Follow me. I have a secret I ought to tell you. They then walked off. "So what is the secret you were gonna tell me Mizuki-sensei?" Said Naruto excitedly. "Well Naruto, there is actually a secret test you can do if you fail the original one." And so Mizuki talked and told Naruto what the test was and where to meet him for it. So then Naruto set off in search of the Forbidden scroll. "HOKAGE-SAMA! THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL IS GONE!" screamed a random ANBU. 'Naruto you have gone too far' Hiruzen thought. "Alright. Go find Naruto-kun and get that scroll back. Don't hurt him."


	2. Sage Reincarnate Chapter 2

Hey! I am back from the dead with a new chapter ahead! Sorry, could'nt help myself. Anyways, here's another chapter of Sage Reincarnate.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. All that goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sage Reincarnate Chapter 2: The Mizuki incedent Part 2

Out in the forest with Naruto: "Hmm lets see here... Kage Bushin no Jutsu... aww come on! Not more clones! Maybe I could learn Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei... nah too weird. Wait whats this? Rinnegan activation? Hmm that sounds interesting. 'Focus chakra into your eyes for 2 minutes, release and repeat process 10 times or until you feel extrordinary power surge through your body.' "Wow that sounds easy." And so, for the next 20 minutes, Naruto did what the instructions said. _**WHOOSH!**_ "Whoa what was that? did I just make a shockwave? by channeling chakra to my eyes? Hmm maybe I should have payed more attention to Iruka-sensei's lessons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elswyr in the forest with Iruka (A/N: lol I will give one million dollars to the person who knows what Elswyr is) "Oh Naruto. Where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! Naruto said. I do feel so much more powerful! Like I can do anything!" Suddenly, Images and words started flashing through his head. _'Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tennin...'_ "HAHAHA I CAUGHT YOU NARUTO! GIVE IT UP!" Iruka had finally arived. "Hehe sensei good job. you finally caught me." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. Iruka replied a little frusterated, "What? Do you not know the seriousness of what you did? You stole the Forbidden scroll!" This time it was Naruto's turn to speak, but he was a bit confused. "But Iruka-sensei! I do know the seriousness of this! If I fail the original exam at the acadamy, i am told to do this alternate exam." Now Iruka was really confused. "Who told you that?"

"I DID!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Cliffhanger of sorts! BU-BU-BUM! Yes I know I am evil but that is who I am. Like, review, follow, etc! Hope you enjoyed Ch. 2 of Sage Reincarnate!


	3. Sage Reincarnate Chapter 3

Hi again! It's Seira Hoshi here back with more Sage Reincarnate. Just want to say, I love all who have read this story so far and I hope you keep reading. Those who read this, suggest this story to others and so on. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the abilities or other characters, places and sadly not the Hokage Monument... *Sniff sniff.*

Sage Reincarnate Chapter 3: The Mizuki Incident Part 3: Final

"I DID!" It was Mizuki. "Mizuki?! what are you doing here?" Iruka asked. "Mizuki! what did you do?" "He told me to take the forbidden scroll to become a genin." Naruto said. "But I can see now, very clearly, that you deceived me Mizuki-sensei. you told me to get the scroll so I could pass, but all you wanted was to have it to yourself. You never wanted me to pass. and if you took the scroll, you would probably flee the village do to the fact that you took the Scroll of Sealing, the forbidden scroll." Both Mizuki and Iruka were shocked. He was the dead last of the academy! He shouldn't have been able to tell all of that! "H-h-how did you know!" Mizuki was surprised and furious. He couldn't believe the dead last, the Demon brat could do that. and he was furious because now his plan was bad. he couldn't get away with it that easily now. So now he had a different plan. "Do you know why all of the villagers and ninja hate you Naruto?" Mizuki was smirking. this had to work. "No! Mizuki! Don't! You cant tell him that, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted in frustration. "It's because twelve years ago, the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he-" But Mizuki was cut off as Naruto started to speak. "He sealed the Kyuubi inside of me. I know." Now Mizuki and Iruka were really surprised and confused. "It is easy to put the pieces together. I was born on October Tenth, the night of the Kyuubi attack. I was beaten, burnt and stabbed. People told me that I killed their family and other peoples families. Everyone calls me demon brat and monster. I cant believe I didn't know sooner." There was silence. Nobody, not even Mizuki knew what to say until again Naruto spoke up. "You failed Mizuki!" he left the sensei part out for Mizuki did not deserve it. "Do you know what the punishment for these actions are?" Mizuki gulped as Naruto spoke up yet again. "Death." he said simply. "NOW! MIZUKI! DIE AT THE HANDS OF A GOD! BANSHO TENNIN!" Naruto yelled, his words full of hate and a bit of malice. He put his hand up to face Mizuki. Mizuki then started flying towards Naruto at high speeds. When he reached Naruto, he died, f Naruto ripped Mizuki's soul from within him. A few minutes passed without anybody saying a word. "Naruto." Iruka finally said. "Come here and close your eyes." Naruto walked up to his sensei and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Iruka smiling. Naruto reached up and touched his forehead, greeted with the coldness of a metal plate. "You pass."

A/N: How did you like that! Awesome huh? This is the end of the Mizuki Incident part of the story. Tune in next Time for: "Oh the horror!: Team Selections!"


End file.
